A Friendly Tickle Abduction
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gena and Cassidy meet Prince Jocu and his tickle expert brothers!


**guestsurprise and I put our heads together and did this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gena and Cassie were right in the middle of cleaning the mansion and their rooms when they heard one of the girls sadly walk past.

Her name was Lilac. She just broke up with the guy she had been dating and she felt very blue.

"Reminds me of before I was engaged to Four Arms," Gena said sadly.

"Yeah. It's hard when a guy breaks your heart." Cassie said sadly. Soon, both of them went to visit the girl, but it was no use. She couldn't stop crying.

"I can't stand it anymore! I need to get out of here!" She said sadly and ran off.

"Lilac wait!" Gena said sadly, but it was no use. Lilac was gone, her eyes filled with tears. Now Gena and Cassie were feeling terrible.

"Hmmm, this won't do. After we take care of them, we're going after Lilac." Jocu said, now seeing that all three girls could use a definite pick me up.

Meanwhile, Gena and Cassie were in the kitchen grabbing a cookie when suddenly, Jocu appeared. Both girls had their mouths full of cookie so they couldn't even scream but their eyes were as big as saucers!

"I have good timing when I need to," He smiled, now snapping his fingers and both girls were swished away to his tickle realm.

* * *

For the first few seconds, everything was black!

"What on Earth?! What was that?! Who was he; he looked like Four Arms!" Gena gasped.

"I know! He looked a lot like dad!"

"Well, thank you. Tetramands are very heroic creatures." Jocu grinned, now propping his leg up on a nearby white and gold couch. Both girls were too frightened to run and seemed almost curious about this new creature. They met aliens before so new creatures didn't terrify them.

Well, not yet anyway!

"W-Who are you? Where are we?!" Gena gasped.

"Forgive me. I am Prince Jocu, the tickle monster prince. You are here at my castle where I live with my family, including my six brothers."

"Tickle monster?!" Gena said outloud.

"There is no such thing!" Cassie countered.

"My my, you both sound so dubious. But that is expected since you both haven't seen me before. You are here so that I can cheer you both up. And when we are finished with you, your friend Lilac is next," Jocu smiled evilly, making them both grab onto each other in shock.

"This can't be happening!" Gena gasped, now looking at him in terror.

"Oh but it is, now let me introduce the rest of my clan," Jocu crooned, now whistling loud and all six of his brothers bounded into the room. Some ran on all fours, jumped down from the ceiling, and came hurling through some windows.

"Well, who do we have here?" Jest grinned, now looking at them with a sly grin.

"I think those two are from the Grant Mansion," Jape smirked, now craning his neck to examine the new young ones in their midst.

"Let me introduce them my brothers. This is Gena and this is Cassie. They are in need of some…cheering up." Jocu laughed.

"Oh, do let me get them first? I am eager to tickle those ears," Blithe chortled.

"I do hope they enjoy getting their stomachs tortured," Jovi laughed in glee.

"Aaaaw c'mon, I'm getting them first! I'm eager for some cuddling too!" Vivo said, now letting his tail extend and run playfully under Cassie's chin.

"OH!" Cassie said in surprise.

"She's super ticklish!" Amio mused in pure mirth.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-Cassie!" Gena stuttered.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What?!" Cassie stammered, now trying to get the words out.

"We need to run!" Gena screamed, now both girls turning and running away, clearly having no clue where they were going.

"Mmmmmm, I love it when they run," Jocu groaned happily and scratching his claws on the floor, sharpening them.

"Let me get the red head," Vivo smiled.

"And I will get the white-haired one with the enchanting eyes," Jest smoothly spoke.

"Ah ah ah, we all share them!" Blithe commanded, now turning and running towards the tunnel the girls ran down.

"And do not forget! You all get them and I get them in the end! Now Jest, Jape, and Blithe take Gena! Jovi, Amio, and Vivo you take Cassie! Now move!" Jocu grinned deviously. And with that, the brothers sounded like wild animals on the chase after the girls.

"Run Cassie! Run like the wind!" Gena said, now holding her hand and running as fast as she could go!

"I'm trying! I GAH! MOM!" Cassie said, now tumbling down to the ground because Vivo caught her!

"CASSIE! STAY AWAY FROM MY! AH! HELP!" Gena gasped, now being pushed down, albeit gently to the ground.

"Let's begin!" Jest smiled, now reaching down and immediately tickling Gena' neck with his tail, which he now made into a large feather.

"GAH! HELP!" Gena squealed, now trying to get up.

"Oh there will be no escape, let's play some more!" Jape grinned, now tickling Gena crazily under her underarms. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, beautiful one."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHP!"

"Not letting you go," Blithe grinned, now tickling Gena on her ears with his claws. His claws manifested into sharp and tiny feathers that tickled the mess out of every inch of her ears!

"I love when they laugh like that," Jest grinned, now licking his lips.

"I need more of her energy; so joyful and happy," Jape added.

"Cootchie cootchie! Is our little prisoner giggly giggly and have a case of the laughs?" Blithe whispered, now blowing in her ears.

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh yes," Jocu laughed, now walking in and getting down on the floor. He then planted a small bite on her neck and she felt rejuvenated.

"J-Jocu what did you do to me?" She giggled, since his bite tickled her a bit.

"Oh…nothing. Just made sure you would survive another round with my other brothers and me," Jocu laughed happily.

Meanwhile…

"GAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Cassie begged, now feeling Jovi tickling her stomach with his large and thin-like claws.

"Cootchie, Cootchie, Coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He teased.

"What a cutie pie we have!" Vivo grinned, now getting on top of her and pinning down all four of her limbs and playfully planting kisses on her face.

"GAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHT OUT!" She begged.

"We can't let you go yet!" Amio laughed, now tickling her feet with his short tail and alternating between his tail and claws.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"I must say my brothers are almost as good at this as I am," Jocu grinned, now walking in and bending down near to her. He gently bit her on the neck and she too felt rejuvenated.

"J-Jocu?!"

"That was to keep you energized," he laughed.

Soon, both Gena and Cassie's faces were turning purple and red as the brothers switched and began to tickle the mess out of both of them!

"Alright my brothers, enough." Jocu said. And they immediately stopped.

"Gena? Are you alright?" Jest asked, now running a clawed hand through her hair.

"Yes, are you alright my dear?" Jape asked in addition.

"Y-Yes, I'm ok. Cassie?" Gena asked, now looking for her daughter.

"I'm ok mom. Gosh that was scary, but it was actually fun!" Cassie laughed, now tackling Vivo!

"Oh it's on! C'mere you!" Vivo said, now tackling her back and cuddling her to his chest. He made his fur extra furry to where you could almost fall asleep on his fur!

"So soft," Cassie smiled, now almost falling asleep. Soon Gena was picked up by Jest and Jape. Jest wrapped his tail around her and let her cuddle in his arms and Jape ran his hands through her hair.

"You all are real tickle monsters, this is amazing," Gena smiled.

"Thanks for cheering us up guys," Cassie said gently.

"Yes, thanks for everything," Gena said, now hugging the brothers around her and Cassie doing the same.

"We will always be here for you girls; we care for you," Jocu responded, now running his hands gently through their hair. Now seeing that both were falling asleep, the brothers gently opened a portal and placed both girls in Gena's room. Jocu gently nuzzled them and then closed the door gently.

"And now brothers, let's find Lilac," He grinned, now snapping his fingers and everyone disappearing to find the other young one who needed their help.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! NewbienovelistRD and I worked on this together!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It was SPECTACULAR! Way to go again, guestsurprise! You rock out loud! :D**


End file.
